


Cuando los pétalos vuelvan a caer

by Soy_AntiCoral



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soy_AntiCoral/pseuds/Soy_AntiCoral
Summary: Una promesa de siglos pasados está por cumplirse. Ellos estarán juntos de nuevo, despertaran del sueño y su gran espera terminara, pero las hadas por muy hermosas que sean son crueles y egoístas. Principal porque está hada se trata de Satori Tendou.





	Cuando los pétalos vuelvan a caer

**Author's Note:**

> «Haikyuu!! No me pertenece son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, yo sólo juego con sus personajes».  
> «Fanfic que hice para un concurso y que no gane, cosa que ya esperaba mi fanfic no estaba terminado dado al límite de palabras, pero ahora sí. Terminado y todo».  
> «Idea creada por el video musical de Monsta X de Hero versión japonesa. Idea que fue terminada de concebirse a la llegada del nuevo single y video musical de BoA CAMO. Vayan a verlos si quieren».

_Vendrás como un silencio_

_nacido de mi cuerpo,_

_hijo mío de suspiros_

_y lágrimas corriendo._

_Vendrás como sollozos,_

_temblando, deletreando_

_el rumor de la sangre_

_fugitiva de rosas._

_Vendrás,_

_estoy queriéndolo,_

_rodando suavemente_

_como ruedan los astros_

_sobre la seda o cielo._

**_Breve canto, Efraín Huerta._ **

 

 

  
_Sostienen su mano, no levantó la mirada para ver a quién le pertenece. En realidad se dedicó a observarla, en ella se puede ver líneas verdes, como tatuajes holográficos._

_—Sabes, Wakatoshi, desde que estás aquí es más divertido ser alguien inamovible —El tono de voz del ser le suena tan familiar, tan tranquila que no pareciera ocultar algo más, eso provoca que le duela el pecho._

_—Me estás apretando bastante fuerte, Wakatoshi —Es ahí cuando se percató de ello, que es así, se aferraba a la mano contraria, relajó su agarre. La risa ajena comenzó a resonar por el lugar._

_—No me iré a ningún lugar, yo quisiera que ese fuera tu caso._

Antes de lograr mirar con quién hablaba sus ojos se toparon ante la luz de la mañana, aun así algo es diferente a lo que está acostumbrado a observar ya que a su alrededor sólo reconoce el color verde. No puede definirlo dado que es su primera vez viéndolo y aun así siente esa extraña sensación de haberlo visto antes, sobre todo la luz de la mañana no tiene su particular tono… Un pensamiento cruza por su cabeza; «¿No debería ser ámbar?». Al levantarse de la cama logró ver que en el suelo se encuentra pequeños pedazos de la misma materia, también hay rastros de color rojizo y al parecer van a un lugar desconocido, como si le indicaran un camino a seguir.  
La alucinación no dura más, se desvanece como si fuera pintura diluyéndose en el agua. Wakatoshi miró por unos segundos su mano derecha; donde se supone estaba sosteniendo a una ajena, por unos segundos pudo aún verla posada ahí.

 

Los recuerdo del sueño se dispersan como el humo en el transcurso de la rutina mañanera, al salir del edificio no puede evitar mirar hacia arriba donde se encuentra la cúpula con su habitual tono ámbar.  
No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar; provocando que la gente saliera de los edificios y los que pasaban por ahí se acercaran a la orilla de la banqueta. Del suelo comenzaron a surgir cilindros de color negro con una mascarilla incluida, Wakatoshi se acercó a uno de estos tanques de aire y se colocó la mascarilla, no le agradaba el olor del aire sintético aun con el largo tiempo viviendo ahí. El cielo cambio de color, negro para ser exactos, comenzaron aparecer letras de color rojo anunciando en ellas “Falla de oxígeno” junto a un contador.

—¡Debe ser una broma! —Volteó a su izquierda, es una mujer rubia y para ser exactos su vecina; al lado de ella se encontraba su hermano, cada uno con sus respectivas mascarillas.

—Es muy usual que nos dejen diez o quince minutos, nunca antes había pasado más tiempo de ello.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirar al techo.

—Nos estamos quedando sin aire.

Esa era una afirmación que nadie hubiera querido nunca escuchar, claro que Saeko era una chica muy diferente, desde la punta de sus cabellos rubios hasta su última célula ella no dudaba en decir lo que creía y pensaba. Wakatoshi miró de nuevo a la cúpula y esperó hasta que el segundero cambiara de número, ella tenía razón.

 

 

 

La pequeña rubia corría por los pasillos, la suela de sus zapatos resonaba por los pasillos con cada paso que daba por el suelo metálico, giró a la izquierda dónde le esperaba una puerta roja a medio abrir.

—Siento interrumpir, comandante, pero vi la alerta de aire e indica…

—Treinta minutos —dijo a cambio Kiyoko suavemente, se volteó y sonrió a su subordinada—. Yo fui la que dio la orden.

Yachi trataba de calmar sus espasmos provocados al correr con desesperación por toda el Área hasta ese lugar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó tan pronto pudo regular su aliento.

—Estrategia —Contestó volviendo a mirar a la pantalla negra que se encendió dando varios tipos de informes, estadísticas y tablas que la joven rubia se asombró de observar.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?

—No recuerdo que un comandante deba decirle todo lo que planea hacer a la tercera al mando —respondió, no lo decía ni con mala intensión o de manera prepotente, sólo le recordó a la muchacha su lugar—. Pero sí lo hice, Hitoka.

—Lo siento mucho —Se disculpó de manera lastimera—. Hoy olvide revisar los mensajes de correo dado que estaba haciendo el informe del anterior…

—No te preocupes, Hitoka. En que estoy mencionando que yo di la orden, en realidad fue alguien más que me obligo a cambiar los planes iniciales de la alerta de aire.

La rubia comprendió rápido y la mirada azulina de la comandante se lo confirmaba.

—Las otras Cajas madres se lo ordenaron.

—No les parecía suficiente las cifras que estábamos ofreciendo, no quieren que seamos una carga más de lo que ya somos —Continuó mientras apagaba la pantalla y volvía a su asiento.

—Entiendo, reservación de aire puro.

—Necesitaré nuevos cálculos de parte de los demás departamentos. El avance del aire sintético que se crea en la zona terranea y el avance de la inteligencia artificial.

—Lo haré enseguida, comandante —dijo la joven dando el saludo al cruzar sus brazos en forma de “x” en su pecho.

 

 

 

Tan pronto dio las órdenes a los líderes de las secciones, también a las sub-unidades que existían en la zona científica del Área, pudo notar la inconformidad de esa reunión tan apresurada, aunque no fuera culpa suya, era con la única que se podían desquitar esa subyugación hecha por las demás Cajas madres.

—Nosotros ya ni reconocemos el aire y se quejan de lo que ofrecemos.

—Redujeron nuevamente nuestro tamaño hace cinco años, desplazaron a familias, dejaron a los más desafortunados y ahora quieren que nos aferremos al aire sintético.

Yachi los podía oír murmurar al pasar, ellos “disimulaban” sus conversaciones porque en verdad deseaban que ella los escuchara, que se sintiera mal como si la rubia fuera la culpable.

Antes de ser enviada a ese lugar era un simple informante en la Caja Madre Dolchel, ella como cualquier otro ciudadano se enteró de los cambios en la Caja Madre Solaris. Hace doscientos años hubo una reducción de tamaño y lo volverían hacer, lo anunciaban como transformación y extravagancia, algo que descubrió era mentira al llegar ahí hace dos años. La gente que vivía no era millonaria, ni mucho menos de renombre, era los que quedaban, los que su vida y muerte era Solaris.

—Líder Sugawara y Líder Oikawa ¿Me pueden decir el progreso de la inteligencia artificial? —preguntó con la misma calma de todos los días.

—¿Cuáles avances? ¿Recuerdas que hace seis días tuvimos esta misma reunión aburrida? La información es la misma —Contestó Oikawa cruzándose los brazos ofendido porque la mocosa sólo venía dejándoles órdenes a diestra y siniestra, en que exagerara lo último. Sugawara estuvo por golpearlo, pero al final suspiró ignorando al castaño.

—Lastimosamente, los resultados con el proyecto “I.A.” siguen igual.

—Ya veo, muchas gracias —dijo agachando la cabeza, fue directo a hablar con los otros científicos a cargó del aire, quienes eran los que más se quejaron por una reunión a sólo seis de una anterior. Como esperaba la rubia no consiguió ni un cambio significativo en los informes y fuera de lo esperado la reunión resultó bastante tranquila, con excepción de los comentarios del científico Tooru Oikawa; que fue callado por su mano derecha de maneras un poco bruscas, que con su sonrisa refrescante disimulaba muy bien.

 

 

 

 

_—Últimamente me he estado preguntando, ¿cómo se sentirá nacer? —Ushijima trató de voltear a ver en dirección de dónde provenía la voz, pero sólo logró ver extrañas formas de colores. Eran pequeñas y muy bonitas, no sabía qué podrían ser porque era la primera vez observándolas aun cuando esa sensación de dejavu vagaba por todo su cuerpo._

_—Es distinto a cómo naciste tú a como fui… —La pausa del contrario le hizo ser consciente un poco más de su entorno, que no podía verlo porque estaba abrazándolo; sentía los brazos cálidos sujetándolo y él sujetando a ese ente desconocido—. No se puede llamar de ninguna forma agradable, sólo “aparecí”._

_Como si el otro lo esperaba no le dio siquiera una oportunidad para negar lo dicho ya que continuó hablando, aunque por alguna razón sintió que no podría contradecirlo._

_—Me alegra haber “aparecido” en este lugar sólo para encontrarme con Wakatoshi._

_—Sólo soy un humano._

_Risas, risas que le causan cosquillas internas a su estómago, era extraño sentirlo con algo tan simple como una risa._

_—El único humano que me dio un nombre y habló más de tres palabras conmigo… ¿Estás seguro que no eres un orador, Wakatoshi? Mira que no me molesta que me opaques como el hablador de este silencioso lugar._

En esa ocasión no sólo se quedó mirando a su alrededor, siguió el camino de extraños fragmentos rojos similares al envoltorio que protegen las frutas o dulces, no había pensado el motivo de seguir esos puntos y sobre todo a dónde llevaban. Mientras más avanzaba las paredes verdes comenzaba a unirse otros colores, era como si el pintor se le ocurriera en ese momento usar el pincel, de cómo debía continuar su pintura. Café, rosa, lila, morado y muchos más. Todo desapareció de su visión en cuanto su mano se posó en el pomo de la puerta de salida de su departamento, ni siquiera entendió en qué momento se levantó de su cama y llegado hasta ese lugar. Aunque ese sólo fue el inicio de todo ya que cada día avanzaba más, al tercer día estaba apretando el botón del elevador que llevaba en dirección a la recepción del edificio. Al sexto día ya estaba a unos pasos de salir del edificio.

—Buenos días —dijo Saeko pasando a su lado con tranquilidad, como si para ella fuera normal ver todos los días al grandote desarreglado, en pijamas y perdido.

—Muy buenos días —dijo en respuesta, mirando que ni siquiera llevaba zapatos puestos.

Eso ya no era normal.

La cita que hizo al primer médico no le resolvió nada, aun así por recomendación de éste terminó yendo a con otros más, ninguno le decía lo que podría padecer aun con las varias pruebas que le hicieron, para él la única respuesta era; sonambulismo. Siendo así, aun fue a todas las citas e hizo todas las pruebas, era una de las reglas que se debían obedecer en Solaris, por salud propia y sobre todo por la seguridad de los demás.

 

 

 

 

Kiyoko miraba el último informe de avances sobre la inteligencia artificial, nada indicaba una mejora, era tan similar al anterior que lo podría dejar a la mitad sino fuera porque su encargada lo hizo de un día para otro y sin ninguna queja de por medio. En cambio Hitoka estaba más decaída de lo normal y sólo por el informe desfavorecedor que le entregó, se sentía muy mal al ofrecerle nada a su comandante. La mujer sonrió de manera suave y divertida ante las reacciones de la pequeña rubia, dos años y la joven seguía sintiendo que en cualquier momento le dirían que estaba despedida.

—Hitoka.

—¡¿Sí?! —Se enderezó más, si era posible y, cruzó sus brazos—. ¿Sucede algo con el informe?

—En lo absoluto, como siempre has hecho tú trabajo de manera diligente —Cuando los ojos dorados conectaron con los propios continuó—. Llevas en Solaris dos años, este año será tres, ¿me equivoco?

—No, comandante —respondió y luego un poco nerviosa preguntó—. ¿Me planea mandar a otra zona? ¿Le he causado algún problema? ¿Soy una molestia? Déjeme primer disculparse.

La comandante se llevó una de sus manos a sus labios mientras soltaba pequeñas risitas que tranquilizaron un poco a la joven chica que rió en forma suave y nerviosa.

—Nadie te despedirá —Y por un segundo Yachi observó una leve expresión de pena en los bonitos ojos azules—. Nunca pasará eso.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Sabes que hay detrás de está pantalla? —Preguntó mirando con curiosidad las facciones de la rubia—. Da vista al lugar dónde lleva esa puerta de allá.

Sin pensarlo miró en esa dirección, ahí estaba una puerta similar a un antiguo submarino de guerra, en que ahora sólo se conocían en los museos de cualquier ciudad. ¿Tenía curiosidad? Por supuesto. Como cualquier otra persona, pero nunca quiso decir más de lo estrictamente necesario. No quería arruinar su trabajo y asenso, por esa razón siempre que estaba en la sala de la comandante evitaba mirar esa puerta, hasta fingía que no existía.

—No, señora —Fue lo que salió de su boca, mientras regresaba su mirada dorada a la azabache.

—Me ha surgido una duda, Hitoka.

—¿Cuál podría ser?

—¿Por qué no me has preguntado por ella? —La miró jugar con sus dedos.

—No tengo el rango.

—Cuestionar mi autoridad, decisiones u órdenes sin duda que tu rango no es suficiente, pero cualquier integrante de esta Área tiene el derecho a preguntar y saber sobre lo que oculta esa puerta.

—Ya veo —dijo sin saber qué más agregar a la conversación.

—Creo que no eres consciente de cierto punto de tu trabajo aquí.

—¿Perdone?

Kiyoko suspiró con desgana, no era culpa de la chica que no estuviera enterada de algo como eso, se levantó de su asiento y apartó la silla.

—Hitoka, tu asenso y cambio de Caja madre es permanente.

La rubia sintió su estómago vacío, aun cuando desayuno como se debía, se sentía como si alguien le hubiera dado un buen golpe y no pudo evitar reír por los nervios, también el pánico que le recorrió el cuerpo. La realidad. Le habían mentido, le dijeron que sólo eran seis años ahí y… Solaris nunca sería el lugar habitable que nadie desearía vivir toda su vida, no con ese aire sintético, ni con su población enferma todos los años por una razón u otra.

—Sé qué es duro, no eres a la primera persona que le hacen esto.

Miró a su comandante, la reconoció, no de esa manera en la que estaba embobada por su encanto y belleza, ni siquiera por ese bonito lunar en su labio. Llegó a notar esa mirada triste bañada en azul y la pena entre las arrugas de esos labios que alguna vez quiso besar. No era a la primera a la que engañaban de esa manera, eso era seguro, así que tomó fuerza para calmarse, Solaris no era lo peor del mundo, no. No odiaba el lugar, era bonito, conocía gente agradable y si los ciudadanos podían vivir de la manera más normal posible; ella igual podría hacerlo aun si perdía el sentido del olfato al vivir en el Área científica.

—¿Quieres verlo? —preguntó en cuanto observó que la chica se había calmado.

—Por favor.

Shimizu sonrió y apretó un botón del panel de control de esa habitación. La pantalla que siempre tenía informes dejo de ser negra, en cambio la rubia podía ver algo sacado de los libros de cuentos o leyendas pasadas. Era una ventana a lo desconocido y no podría definirlo como un “algo”, sólo los colores le venían a la mente, miles de matices amontonados en ese lugar. Había palidecido, su rostro estaba entre la línea del asombro y la confusión, una reacción normal desde el punto de vista de Kiyoko.

—Aun cuando avancemos tecnológicamente seguiremos aferrados a lo necesario y terrenal, Hitoka —Atrayendo la atención de la rubia.

 

                                                           

 

_—¿Te gusta el nombre de Satori? —preguntó._

_—No hubiera escogido mejor nombre para mí, Wakatoshi —contestó a su vez—. Digo a mí me encanta tu nombre y como suena en mis labios, es relajante._

_—Siento lo mismo._

_Ushijima observó una sonrisa entre la luz blanca y los colores que siempre evitaban que pudiera ver el rostro de la persona con quién hablaba._

_—Yo quisiera saber algo, Wakatoshi._

_—¿Qué es?_

_—¿Qué pensabas de mí antes de que nosotros entabláramos conversación?_

_Tal cual lo pensaba y lo creía le dijo la verdad—: Un ser sin pensamientos, que sólo estaba para proporcionar lo que necesitamos y que debíamos mantener con vida por supervivencia._

_Entre los colores rojos y verdes pudo ver un fierro… no, es una extraña especie de “cosa” color café unida a algo rojo, no son similares a los que conectan con las verdes, estos son distintos, se mueven con la risa que ha creado el ser frente suyo._

_—¿Ahora qué piensas de mí?_

_—En Satori._

_No hubo risas, en cambio gotas de agua brotaban y caían en sus manos unidas. Ese ente adoraba sostenerlo de las manos, como si en cualquier momento desapareciera de ese lugar, quizás porque sólo podía verlo en esos sueños tan realistas. Tal vez quería mantenerlo más tiempo ahí, él quería quedarse también ya que sentía que era el lugar dónde debería estar._

No importaba si volvía a la zona médica a verse con otro doctor, al final las pruebas resultarían inútiles y el medicamento no surtiría efecto. Aun no comprendía muy bien la razón de hacerle prueba tras prueba sin resultado aparente.  
En esa ocasión cuando despertó ya había caminado más de ocho cuadras y por la dirección de sus pasos pudo deducir que se dirigía al edificio del Área, específicamente la zona científica, lo sabía muy bien porque el edificio departamental se encontraba cercano a ese lugar. Su sonambulismo estaba siendo un problema.

 

 

 

 

La pequeña rubia estaba mucho más asombrada que cuando sólo veía desde el vidrial ese lugar, estando dentro era mucho más apabullante y es que seguía sin poder creérselo. Ese lugar era sin duda real, tanto por el tacto como por el olor, sobre todo por lo segundo.

—Hitoka no te quedes atrás, sólo sigue caminando, estar aquí significa robar aire puro a la Caja madre.

Tan rápido escuchó a su comandante aceleró su andar, aun sin poder evitar continuó observando por todos direcciones, en el piso puede observar que hay pequeños manchones rojos. Todo era demasiado verde, rosado, morado o azul que esas pequeñas piezas rojas resaltaban, como si hicieran un camino. Al final de este sólo había algo más impactante de lo que ya había visto. Miles de preguntas saltaron por su mente, todas sin respuesta, sin lógica alguna ante lo que veía, sentía y olía.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que existen las hadas, Hitoka?

Tardo bastante para poder procesar lo que Shimizu le dijo y al final respondió—: Ahora mismo podría creer en lo que sea que me contara.

 

 

Oikawa había entrado con un par de sándwich que no planeaba compartir con su compañero, por esa razón rodeo todo el lugar para evitarlo, al instante su instinto se percató de que ese molesto hombre refrescante estaba actuando menos Sugawara de lo normal y eso era peor.

—¿Sucede algo? —No estaba preocupado, pero le daba mala espina esa actitud tan dispersa, parecía moverse de un lado sin ese aire de tranquilidad fastidiosa.

—Tooru —El contrario sintió un escalofrió de esos desagradables por ser nombrado por su nombre de una manera anormal por el contrario—. Lo hemos logrado.

Tan pronto escuchó eso el castaño comprendió la situación, por su cabeza pasó el pensamiento de que había gastado dinero a lo idiota, esperaba que Iwaizumi llegara a limpiar como cada día o ese sándwich apestaría el lugar.

 

 

 

 

En esta ocasión le llamaron desde el Área médica respecto a darle una nueva cita, él no la había pedido, pero acepto rápidamente. Se encontraba en un consultorio a la hora establecida, el doctor no estaba, ya habían pasado cinco minutos y nadie llegaba. Dado que había sido la zona médica que le llamó creía que sería la última prueba y al fin podrían resolver su sonambulismo o lo que sea que tuviera. No era algo normal dado que podía sentir que algo lo invitaba a ir a ese lugar cercano al Área científica, no le gustaba, era incómodo y aun así se sentía familiarizado con la sensación.

—Joven Wakatoshi, siento haberlo hecho esperar. Ahora yo seré su doctor —dijo con amabilidad mientras entraba y se acercaba al escritorio—. Soy Koushi Sugawara, espero poder ayudarlo en todo y resolver de mejor manera su problema.

—Gracias.

 

 

 

Césped, hojas, pétalos, ramas, árbol, flores, rosas, enredaderas, ciervo, hada, pájaros, corazón, madre naturaleza, todas esas palabras fueron las que escuchó y aprendió Hitoka con el relato de su comandante. Aun se sentía incapaz de mantener esa información, había vivido de una manera tan “lógica” la mayor parte de su vida que algo como “eso” le era difícil de sostener. La verdad siempre pesaba y dolía, esa era la peor de todas.

 

 

 

 

—Puede que sientas un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero es normal —la voz del doctor sonaba tan lejana, su visión se comienza a distorsionar y ese dolor intenso en su cabeza se hizo presente. Una punzada que se volvió tan fuerte que perdió la conciencia.

 

 

 

_—¿Crees que tengo un corazón? —Tan pronto el ente lo dijo se burló de Ushijima porque éste tocaba su pecho para decirle que tenía corazón._

_—No me refería tan literal. Ya sabes, los humanos tienen eso que los hace humanos. Esa extraño cosa que les hace creerse especiales y geniales, pero claro que se equivocan porque el único genial…_

_—Eres tú —Le interrumpió._

_Un silencio que provocó que una sonrisa con una leve lluvia recorriera de nuevo las mejillas ajenas._

_—No deberías decir esas cosas, Wakatoshi._

_—Dije la verdad._

_—Por eso mismo, la verdad en muchas ocasiones puede provocar cosas peores._

_Satori volvió a reír tan pronto no escuchó respuesta._

_—Además la verdad es relativa tanto como la moral._

_—Cuando hablas de esa manera siento que ocultas más de lo que puedo ver._

_—Oh —Su voz sonaba burlesca—. Crear un ser con ciertas cualidades puede ser un arma de doble filo._

 

 

 

 

La joven tercera al mando del Área de la Caja Madre Solaris sólo se dedicaba a ver y oír la discusión entre los dos líderes del trabajo de “Inteligencia Artificial” con la Comandante. Aunque no tiene que escuchar todo para saber el tema principal porque el “problema” se encuentra a unos cuantos pasos de su persona. Un humano en ese lugar, uno que no tiene autoridad y traído sin su consentimiento. La chica miró al hombre recostado en el césped, parecía descansar eternamente como el ente escondido un poco más en lo profundo de ese camino, entre los arbustos y ramas. También ese sujeto desconocido le trae recuerdos de sus amigos Kageyama y Hinata en Dochel ¿Por qué? Porque ellos pudieron ser ese humano… Hitoka va extrañar oler ese aire dado que el Área vive del sintético y falso, Solaris recibía el aire que se acumulaba de ese santuario.

—¿Estás seguro que es el indicado? —preguntó Shimizu al final.

—Se hicieron todos los exámenes y pruebas correspondientes, la única forma de saber si es el correcto o no, es aquí —dijo Oikawa que apoyaba a su compañero Sugawara—. No podemos hacer más, querían conseguir que se fabricara un clon perfecto, este es el que más ha dado resultados.

—Los otros tres restantes han resultado con la enfermedad —continuó el de cabellos platinados—. Este era el último lote que se planeaba sacar de clones, sólo uno de ellos nunca se reportó enfermo hasta ahora.

—Revisamos todo, es perfecto —Siguió el castaño.

—Éste nos podría servir mucho para la I.A.

—Bien —dijo Kiyoko, confiaba en ellos—. Prepárense para lo que viene.

—Nos encargaremos de copiar todo si resulta positivo este experimento.

Koushi apoyó a su compañero con un asentimiento por lo dicho.

Yachi comenzó a sentir que toda esa situación comenzaba a ser errónea, pero ella no era nadie para reclamar sobre las decisiones tomadas hace doscientos u ochocientos años, así que sólo salió del santuario junto a los científicos y la comandante. El hombre que estaba aún dormido en el suelo no era siquiera un humano "completo”, sólo un clon creado a base de ADN para tratar lograr recuperar al ser que les prohibió a las flores nacer.

 

 

_«Lo único que quiero ya lo tengo, lo digo porque se supone que yo no podría desear o querer algo y ya lo estoy haciendo. Así que no necesito nada más, Wakatoshi»._

Abrió los ojos, la luz de la cúpula… no lo era, Solaris brillaba distinto y aquí era en un tono blanco. Se sentía muy diferente que cuando despertaba en las otras ocasiones, lo sentía más real y tan pronto una de sus manos tocó lo verde del suelo lo comprobó; todo era real. Estaba tocando lo verde que aparecía en cuanto se levantaba. Ahí mismo a unos metros están esas envolturas rojas, pero no crujen ante sus dedos, son suaves y frágiles. Su sueño estaba siendo demasiado real o fue la inyección ofrecida por el doctor Sugawara, no podría saberlo.

 

El corazón de la rubia latía de manera poco normal, mientras más avanzaba esa persona por el lugar, más ganas tenía de decirle que se detuviera. Saber el final que tendría le provoca dolor y tal vez por eso mismo la mujer de hermosos cabellos negros le ofrece su mano para que se aferre a ella en silencio. Quizás no es la única que sufre porque el agarre de Shimizu lleva mucha fuerza, lo único que podían hacer ellas era sostenerse y observar, no tienen derecho a nada. La zona científica de Solaris sólo existe por recobrar el corazón del santuario cinco, traer de vuelta a la real ciudad, muerta en los siglos pasados, revivirla por un medio u otro. El corazón sigue caminando a su recipiente y tan pronto eso suceda los científicos lo transformaran en algo inamovible.

 

 

_»El mundo avanzaba a pasos agigantados en tecnología y abandonaba los recursos naturales a su suerte, la naturaleza es cruel y la humanidad lo pago con creces. De un momento para otro y en silencio como suele ser la naturaleza entregó como regalo miles de muertos. El aire se transformó y se llevó todo lo que estuviera a su paso. La humanidad aferrada a su amada y fría tecnología no se dejó derrotar, rompieron tabús para sobrevivir. Tomar el corazón de la naturaleza y depositarlo en seres inmortales que podían manipular, dominar la naturaleza. A los humanos les gusta controlar, sentirse con el dominio de todo._

_Homúnculos, no, “Hadas” fue el nombre que se les dio._

 

_Las hadas son crueles, Hitoka._

 

Un ser construido de cero, que no vive, ni muere, sin razones para existir y que sólo puede ofrecer vida a sus creadores logró aferrarse a lo que no debía. Emociones florecieron de entre las raíces de su cuerpo. Se lo arrebataron y él hizo lo mismo, les arrebató lo que más deseaban de él.

 

 

 

_—¿Por qué Satori?_

_—Por Solaris._

_—Qué poca creatividad tienes, Wakatoshi._

_—Me disculpo._

_El pelirrojo siempre se reía, no importaba el momento o la razón, ahí estaría una de esas risas que provocaban el nacimiento de miles de pequeños retoños hecho botones en el lugar, también nacían en el pecho de Ushijima._

Él escuchaba la voz de Satori entre los árboles llamándole, entre más se acercaba comenzaba a reconocerse el lugar, los objetos, sus nombres. Estuvo ahí hace mucho tiempo, no necesitaba siquiera guiarse por los pétalos, sabía dónde se encontraba esperándolo. Al final de ese enorme y a la vez pequeño lugar se encontraba un humano. Pálido, delgado, pelirrojo, con astas de ciervo en su cabeza, miles de enredaderas y botones de flores cubriéndolo.

 

_—¡Es una orden, comandante, Wakatoshi Ushijima! —Gritó el líder de la Caja Madre Daisul, una orden que lo despojaba de su lugar en Solaris y estaba esperando eso, era consciente de que no iba a durar más tiempo ahí, pero al menos deseaba despedirse de Satori. Porque se lo merecía y, al menos para Wakatoshi, aun cuando todo el mundo dijera que: «Él no es humano. Es un producto más y que fue su error creer algo más de ello». Aun así él veía al pelirrojo como un humano, más humano que los que se proclamaban como uno._

_Sólo quiso pedir algo, quizás fue su error responder con sinceridad o tal vez no importaba qué dijera esa situación iba acabar igual._

_—Asumiré esto como una traición, Ushijima._

_Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se adentró al lugar, sin importar el camino de sangre que dejaba en el césped por una extraña razón que no comprendía en su totalidad, rompía las reglas y avanzaba hacia adelante para poder hacer lo que más deseaba._

_—Wakatoshi —Le sonrió al joven eterno tan pronto lo observó acercarse, se bajó del árbol y lo abrazó—. Creí que no vendrías hoy._

_—Tenía que venir —susurró._

_La expresión del pelirrojo cambio—: ¿Sucede algo?_

_El hada… no, no era un hada, Satori lo estaba mirando con tristeza. Posiblemente no comprendería que era morir, alguien inmortal y mucho menos sin ese conocimiento no lo entendería. O tal vez sí, el contrario siempre parecía saber más que nadie, estar siempre un paso delante de todo._

_—Sólo… debes esperar…_

_—Lo haré —dijo en un tono risueño—. Yo siempre te espero, ya deberías saberlo. Yo no me muevo de aquí, lo sabes._

_—Tienes razón._

_—¡Siempre la tengo! —dijo divertido, se sentó en el suelo y colocó la cabeza del hombre en su regazo—. Cuando te diga que puedo escuchar en mi cabeza extraños cantos y melodías suavecitas como si fueran de una especie de seres extraños y voladores, recuerda decirme…_

_Wakatoshi sólo lo miraba y susurró—: Te creo._

_—¡Así es! —Pudo ver las mejillas cubrirse de nuevo por las perlas de lluvia, Satori entendía la partida y aun así esperaría por él. Mantuvo la postura de su voz y le susurró, tocando su mejilla—. Por creer en Satori, para mí siempre serás como un milagro, Wakatoshi._

_El pelirrojo observó cómo el contrario cerraba los ojos, acarició el cabello ajeno, sus lágrimas dejaron de surgir junto a la sangre ajena. Sin esperar nada el líquido rojo derramado por el lugar se volvió parte del espacio del hada, del pecho ahora surgían rosas con espinas que aun goteaban sangre. Se había ido, mucho más pronto de lo que un humano debe hacerlo, siendo así el ser sabía que los humanos son frágiles como esas rosas. Wakatoshi era su única rosa entre todas las del mundo. Por esa razón Satori con el acto más humano de egoísmo mato a varias de sus flores eternas, las lianas y raíces que nacían de su cuerpo comenzaron a crecer mientras el cerraba los ojos al mundo. Nada nacería, nada se movería como la misma vida del ente, diferentes plantas y flores rodearon al delgado joven. Nadie podría despertarlo aun cuando lo intentaran, ni siquiera moverlo de su lugar._

 

Ushijima ahora sabía que era lo que buscaba y porque insistía en venir a ese lugar, la promesa de hace años debía cumplirla, no quería hacerlo esperar más. El lugar había cambiado un poco, ninguna flor dejaba caer sus pétalos, se encontraban en el suelo unas flores rojas, las únicas del lugar. Satori dormido dentro del tronco enorme de un sauce y en sus manos se encontraban pequeños botones de magnolias, de sus astas nacen glicinias que lo hacen ver mejor que antes, el lila contrastaba con el rojo de su cabello.

Tocó el rostro dormido y susurró—: Satori.

Tan pronto escuchó eso el hada abrió los ojos.

—Wakatoshi, has vuelto —dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y dormilona.

 

 

—En realidad lo más cruel es la humanidad —dijo Yachi.

Kiyoko volteó a ver a la chica a su lado, ella seguía mirando fijamente la interacción entre el humano y el hada. Fijó su mirada a los científicos que comandaban el proyecto “I.A.” Volvió a aferrarse a la mano de la joven rubia, quería lograr sentir la calidez a través de su guante de cuero.

—Tienes razón, lo somos.

 

 

Satori sonrió divertido al tener de nuevo a su humano, mientras a su alrededor los botones florecían. Los pétalos volvían a caer, Solaris volvería a tener aire suficiente o eso seguro se pensaba que pasaría. Lo que todos ya deberían esperar es que Satori era una naturaleza cruel y egoísta de una manera muy fuera de lo común tanto que el futuro para Solaris no existía.

—No sin Wakatoshi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic me sacó de quicio. Me torture, me deprimí e hice sentir mal a mi beta, así que esta mierda merece mucho. Espero. Bueno, debo decir que es mi fanfic favorito después de “Enseñanzas emocionales”, el bebé sigue siendo ese. Pero es que me causo muchos problemas, seguro porque era una idea que metí en un concurso y como tenía límite de palabras me reprimí mucho, cuando perdí lo borre y quería hacerlo con todo lo que quería agregar, pero me frustre con este y conmigo misma que mi beta me dijo “Que no era mí mejor escrito”, no dijo eso, pero fue algo así. Me deprimí porque tenía razón y la hice sentir mal por ello, la culpable era mía y no de ella.
> 
> Creo que al final está bien, espero que les guste porque tiene muchas cosas. (?) Nah, no es la maravilla, debo decir que el final de fic es lo que más me gusta. Lo amo. También debo decir que yo tengo un amor intenso por Satori Tendou, amo a Wakatoshi, pero Satori es mi bebé, no sé si me entiendan. Pero bueno.
> 
>  
> 
> Regalo de San Valentín para todo aquel ser sin su rosa. Espero gusto.
> 
>  
> 
> Errores de dedo, culpa de Satori homúnculo/hada Tendou. (?)
> 
> Tomatazos o manzanas son bienvenidos a mi pancita. Gracias. ~
> 
>  
> 
> Larga vida y prosperidad.


End file.
